


Dinner In

by LittleSweetCheeks



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Old Friends, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: “You know, the kids all went out together.”“Kids?”“You know what I mean.”





	Dinner In

“This isn’t how I expected to ever spend Valentine’s Day.” Dave passed a beer over as he took a seat in a deck chair, leaning back and staring up at the sunset. It was beautiful and would normally be perfect if he was sharing it with a woman.

Aaron took a swig of the fresh beer. “I’m sorry.”

He sighed. “You know, the kids all went out together.”

“Kids?”

“You know what I mean.” Dave waved. “They still refer to us as mom and dad when they think we can’t hear, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. I guess we’re starting to really get old cause the distance they think we can’t hear them is getting shorter.”

He chuckled. “I’ve noticed that.”

Aaron took another pull. “I can’t really call Emily a kid.”

Dave shrugged. “Somehow you’re older than her. I don’t know why.”

Aaron frowned. “Sure know how to make a guy feel great about himself.”

“What can I say, I’m a charmer.”

“If this was how you charmed your wives, it’s no surprise you’re divorced three times.”

Dave shot him a dirty look, making Aaron chuckle.

“Why didn’t you have a date tonight?”

“I did. She cancelled.”

“Oh.”

“At two this afternoon.”

“Ouch. I’m sorry.”

“You really need to work on your fake sympathy, it sucks.”

“Dave…”

“Nope. Not talking about it. Tonight, we are two men, enjoying the freedom from a life of mandated flowers, chocolates, expensive dinners, and sex.”

“Because you always bitched about mandated sex.”

“I can do this alone, you know.”

“You can do a lot of things alone, doesn’t mean you like to.”

“I’m never inviting you over again.”

“After that one time, I’m surprised I even risk coming over anyway.”

The silence stretched out. “You’re a dick.”

Aaron barked out a laugh.

Dave continued grumbling. “That was twenty years ago, and I was beyond drunk.”

“Oh, I know.”

“I can’t believe you remember that.”

“ _Me_? I can’t believe _you_ remember it.”

Dave huffed. “You know what, I’m changing the subject, judge that how you wish. I don’t need to hear you pass judgement on a bad decision from two decades ago.” He pushed out of his seat. “Burgers or spaghetti for dinner?”

Aaron stood to follow him inside. “If we have spaghetti, are you going to try to kiss me?”

“I will throw you out of my house, Aaron, so help me god.”

Let’s do burgers. Bacon and cheddar.”

Dave took a moment to debate continuing with his irritation or accepting the shift. “Sounds good.”

Aaron took a seat at the counter and watched as his long-time friend began to pull everything out for their meal. “Do you ever wonder?”

“Wonder what?”

“The team. When they do that, calling us mom and dad… Do you ever wonder if they somehow know?”

“No, I don’t. Because I’ve never told a soul, have you?”

“Nope.”

“Good.” He pointed at Aaron with a spatula. “No need to give them ammo they don’t already have.”

“I know.”

“Why haven’t we gotten together like this before?”

Aaron shrugged. “I usually spend Valentine’s Day with Jack doing something fun. This year though he decided to hang out at a friend’s house.”

“Ah, yes, the life of a Dad. Always someone to do stuff with.”

“Something like that.”

“Well, can’t blame you for wanting to be with your son. What do you two usually do?”

“We usually do dinner at a pizza place and then hit the arcade, drive the cars around the track, laser tag, that sort of thing.”

Dave smirked. “Sounds better than any Valentine’s Day I was ever forced through.”

“Yeah, well. I spoke to the parents of this friend he is visiting tonight. It turns out that they planned this whole structured evening with about eight or ten kids.”

“Kids?”

Aaron chewed his lip. “Boys and girls. The mother informed me that the girl Jack likes will be there.”

“Jack likes a girl?”

“It was news to me too. She reported that they hold hands after school and stuff.”

“And he didn’t tell you?”

“No.”

“Aww….” Dave flipped the burgers. “He’s growing up.”

“Yeah.”

“So, you had those talks with him yet?”

“Before yesterday I would have said he’s still too young.”

“And now?”

“I’m not ready?”

“Aaron…”

He sagged. “I know. My parents never actually ever sat me down and explained anything to me. I sort of learned as I went along. I suppose on the up side, they didn’t really impose their beliefs about sex on me then either.”

“Well, if you want, I can sit down with him. It might be less awkward than hearing it from Dad.”

Aaron’s brows rose. “I’m not sure if I can trust you.”

“Why?”

“I want him to know how to treat a woman properly, respect, all that kind of thing.”

“Hey! I’ve always treated women with respect, even when they didn’t always deserve it. I’ve never cheated.” He ignored Aaron’s faint blush. “I was raised with the old Italian ways of treating women, thumped into me by my Nana and my Mother.”

“Fine, I would love some help with this, Dave.”

“Good.” He stacked the burgers and their toppings onto plates and passed one to Aaron. “Eat, I’m sure you need it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re too skinny. If my Nana saw you, she’d have my hide for not feeding you more.”

“But… I’m not yours to feed.”

“Never stopped any of the others from feeding you, has it?”

“Well, no.”

“She’d be all over me demanding to know why I’m not making you eat more.” He took a bite of his own sandwich.

“Your Nana sounds like she was one hell of a woman.”

“She was. Spitfire, hell on wheels. Always gave everyone a run for their money. But man, could she cook. She made the best pies and all of her pasta from scratch.”

“Is she where you get your love of cooking?”

“When I was a kid, I hated it, but once I discovered girls… Well now, that was a different ball game. Girls liked a man who could cook.”

“I’m sure they did.”


End file.
